Computer memory circuits commonly include long interconnects with many loads distributed along the length of the interconnect. In addition, high density circuit arrangements on integrated circuit chips contribute significant noise signals that must be discriminated from desirable data signals. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a sense amplifier for data signals that is capable of operating in high noise environment to drive large distributed loads.